


large and fluffy scarf

by pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)



Series: fictober 2020 [10]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker
Summary: I had no other choice.Simon and Basil have been at each other’s throats since they were eleven years old and, frankly, it’s completely childish.I understand that they’ve both been conditioned for this behavior, what with the impending War talk and all. But honestly, the hostility is tiring. Simon’s obsession with Basil is exhausting. I’ve had to give him a limit to how much he can bring him — and he never follows it! I don’t mind Simon griping to me, but if I have to hear his list of signs that Basil’s a vampire one more time I might turn myself over to the vampires.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949911
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118





	large and fluffy scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff/gifts).



> day 10: large & fluffy scarf
> 
> so many big thanks to [The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff/pseuds/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff) for the idea behind this one!! I really don't know what I would have written without her. I only hope I actually did the idea justice. 
> 
> I think this one is quite a bit longer than the rest, and is being uploaded much later WHOOPS 
> 
> (sorry folks, i had to go to a straight wedding and sit there daydreaming about a snowbaz wedding)

**PENNY**

I had no other choice.

Simon and Basil have been at each other’s throats since they were eleven years old and, frankly, it’s completely childish.

I understand that they’ve both been conditioned for this behavior, what with the impending War talk and all. But _honestly_ , the hostility is tiring. Simon’s obsession with Basil is exhausting. I’ve had to give him a _limit_ to how much he can bring him — and he never follows it! I don’t mind Simon griping to me, but if I have to hear his list of signs that Basil’s a vampire one more time I might turn _myself_ over to the vampires.

And today’s argument was _ridiculous_. They were bickering over a scarf for Magic’s sake! I walked up on them near blows over who the scarf belonged to.

So, I had no choice but to spell them together this way. I muttered the spell under my breath and lifted my hand, ring glinting in the bits of afternoon sun reflecting off the snow.

The scarf instantly wraps itself around Simon’s neck and he looks triumphant for exactly one second, until the other end wraps around Basil and pulls the two of them together. They’re both spluttering as their bodies collide, Simon’s fist balled at his side and Basil’s teeth bared with a glare.

“What did you _do_ , Snow?” Basil hisses, pulling at the scarf around his neck.

“What’d’ya mean _me_?! You did this!” Simon’s about to summon the sword of Mages when I step in.

“ _I_ did this,” I tell them, looking between them with a firm frown. “You two are fighting like children, you’ll be treated like children.”

“ _What_?!” They both shout at once, the only time they’ve been in any sort of agreement. I cross my arms.

“The spell will last until you two find a way to get on.”

“Penny, you _cursed_ me to be tied to my _nemesis_?” Simon looks betrayed. I roll my eyes.

“It’s not a curse, don’t be dramatic. It’s a silly spell parents use on siblings who are misbehaving.”

Simon fumbles over his words for a moment, before finally gasping out, “He could _kill_ me!”

“Honestly, Simon, Basil’s not going to kill you in the middle of the semester. We’ve all got more important things to worry about.”

**SIMON**

Penny leaves Baz and I in the middle of the lawn, bound together by a dark purple scarf. I barely remember what we were really fighting about before this, I feel like everything starts a fight with Baz.

“This is just great,” I mutter, kicking at the ground. I turn to look at Baz, who’s so much closer than I’m used to. The only times I’ve been this close to him were when we actually _did_ fight, and those were brief and heated encounters. “Where’s your wand? Don’t you know a counter spell or something?”

“I don’t even know what spell she used,” Baz admits through gritted teeth. I’m so close I can see the way the muscle in his jaw clenches and unclenches, the way his nostrils flare as he takes a few deep breaths. I’m so close I can smell his fucking posh soaps, cedar and bergamot wafting into my face every time the wind blows. I’m so close I can see the flecks of green and blue in his eyes when he cuts them to me, storming at me from under narrowed brows.

“How d’y’spose we get out of this then?” I ask, my voice sounds far away and I’m still looking into his eyes. They’re so _close_.

He heaves a sigh, breath blowing into my face on the exhale, and then he turns on his heel and starts walking. The scarf tugs between us, nearly knocking me off my feet, and pulling him to a stop. It snaps me back to the present as I stumble to keep my balance and match pace with him when he starts walking again.

“Where are we going?”

“The library.” He doesn’t stop even as I’m panting from the effort to keep up with him. His damned legs are so long, it’s like each of his steps are two of mine. It’s not even that I’m _short_ , he just moves that bloody fast.

I grab his arm. “W-why? Wait — Merlin, how do you walk so fast?” He stops and it’s maybe the first mercy he’s ever shown me.

“Can’t keep up, Snow?”

“Not when you’re sprinting across the lawn!” I glance behind us. “Also… Could we stop for lunch first? I was on my way to meet Penny before… this.”

Baz rolls his eyes so hard I think they’re going to fall out.

**BAZ**

Simon Snow is a fucking terror. He’s an absolute monstrosity of a human. He’s a walking disaster, a barbarian, an _animal_.

And now he’s so close I can smell the school issued soap from his morning shower, and the sweat from his attempts at keeping up with me as we made our way across the Great Lawn and into the dining hall.

And I can hear every disgusting sound he makes as he tears into his lunch, barely stopping to take a _breath_. He’s got worse table manners than our family dog and my newborn sibling _combined_. He’s a fucking nightmare.

And I’m still in bloody love with him.

Somehow Bunce has turned today into my worst nightmare and greatest dream simultaneously.

“How long does the spell last?” I ask Bunce, who’s sat across from us picking at her own food as she noses through a book. She merely shrugs, an infuriating thing she must share with Snow.

“However long it takes for you two to get along,” she answers. The scarf tugs around my neck as Simon leans over his plate to shovel another too-large bite into his maw. I curl my lip up in disgust, and try to hide any signs of poorly timed arousal at the sight of him. (I can’t help it, it’s my body’s reaction not mine.)

“And if we can’t?” I prod. Bunce looks at me over the rim of her purple frames.

“I guess you and Simon will remain a package deal.”

“You have to undo it, Bunce. We have class — How are we supposed to sleep?”

Bunce shuts her book and stands up. “Maybe you two should try working together to figure this out.” She picks up her plate and leaves us, once again, bound to one another and hopeless for an answer.

Her exit at least distracts Snow from his food long enough to actually swallow and _breathe_.

The rest of the day is… difficult, to say the least. Thankfully, we each only have one class after lunch and it’s one we’re in together. We end up just having to sit next to each other, rather than glaring at each other from across the room. The instructor doesn’t even question us.

I’ve never been more distracted during a lesson. I can’t even focus to take notes properly. Snow’s so close, I can feel warmth and magic radiating from his body. I can practically hear his heartbeat and his blood singing through his veins. I suddenly realize this means I won’t be able to go to the Catacombs tonight, unless we figure this out quickly. (At least I went last night, skipping once won’t kill me, twice might not be the best, but we’ve certainly got to figure this out as soon as possible.)

It’s not until after class, when we finally get back to Mummers and manage our way up the stairs without choking each other, that another problem arises.

“Baz,” Simon says. I’m trying to toe my shoes off, but my balance is impaired by the scarf and the boy attached to the other end. When I don’t respond after a moment he repeats, “ _Baz_.”

“What, Snow?”

“Need a piss.”

I barely need to turn my head to see his flushed face, and I’m suddenly grateful that I haven’t fed tonight because that means Snow likely can’t see mine. I shake my head.

“No? Baz, I can’t — I’ve got to piss, this isn’t a request!”

“Piss your pants for all I care, I am _not_ —”

“I think it would be much worse for you if I were to piss my pants.”

Snow makes a good point, and I obviously can’t actually _deny him_ the right to piss in his own room. But I’d rather not be there for it. I’d rather not have to think about anything within Snow’s pants being _outside_ of his pants, and… within _range_ of me.

I take a note out of Snow’s book and growl. Then say, “Fine then. Let’s get this over with.”

We squeeze into the en suite and I’m thankful we at least have our own private toilet. Squeezing into a stall would’ve been near to impossible, I’m sure. I try to turn away as Snow situates himself, but the way the scarf is twisted around us we’re stuck more side by side without a lot of wiggle room. I have to press my back against his side in order to twist away at all, and of course it happens to be his dominant side so I can feel his arm moving.

I shut my eyes for good measure.

I wish I could shut my ears as well. If anything were going to destroy my infatuation with Snow, it would be this. And unfortunately, as much as I loathe every moment of this, it doesn’t change a thing about how I feel for him.

I’m a disappointment to myself.

“Erm… Okay, we can.” I feel his arm move as he tucks himself back into his pants. Hear the zip as he does up his trousers again. Rock to the side as he leans to flush. I finally open my eyes and let myself turn back around when he steps away from the toilet.

_Towards the door_.

“Crowley, Snow! Wash your bloody hands!” Snow’s face flushes again. I grab his arm and tug him to the sink. “Tell me you don’t normally skip this — No, on second thought, don’t tell me.”

I shake my head as Snow washes his hands, trying not to look at the two of us in the mirror.

**SIMON**

The night only gets worse after the piss debacle.

Baz and I have never changed in front of each other, but we’re still in our uniforms.

I glance at him, then at my wardrobe. It’s late, and I’d really like to _not_ be in my uniform anymore. Well, there’s really no other option, I suppose.

I feel Baz’s gaze shift to me when I shrug off my blazer, tossing it onto my desk. He doesn’t say anything until I start on my buttons.

“What are you doing?” He sounds scandalized. I keep unbuttoning my shirt.

“I’m not sleeping in my uniform.” I shrug it off once I’m done, tossing it aside as well, and I’m left in a vest and my trousers. Baz’s eyes flick away when I reach for my belt. I hesitate for just a moment, but there really doesn’t seem to be a way around this.

**BAZ**

_Crowley_.

Simon Snow is going to be the death of me. And I’m going to die _bound_ to him by this stupid scarf.

He’s _taking his trousers off_ , and I’m now mere inches away from a mostly undressed Snow. I feel like my heart is about to pound out of my chest, I just hope he can’t tell. That might be too telling.

“There has got to be a way out of this,” I mutter, slipping my wand out of my sleeve. I point it into the bit of scarf between us, muttering any related spell I can think of. None of them do anything, the scarf is just as firmly wrapped around my neck as it was this afternoon, I’m still unable to get more than a few inches away from a trouser-less Snow.

I sigh and drop my wand onto my desk.

“What’d Penny say?” Snow asks, sounding completely calm, as if he’s _not stood there in nothing but his pants_. “It lasts ‘til we get along?”

I nod. My mouth is dry and I don’t trust myself to say anything, it might come out too breathy.

I can’t stop focusing on the fact that _Snow is right next to me, undressed_.

Curse my fucking one track mind.

Snow nudges my side with his elbow. “Maybe if we can just agree on something. How do you feel about pineapple on pizza?”

I wrinkle my nose, finally turning to look at him. (Just his face, I will not look at the rest of his body.) “It’s an abomination. Fruit shouldn’t be served warm.”

Snow _scoffs_. “Oh, get off it, it’s delicious.” He shakes his head. “Come on, Baz, we just have to get along enough for the scarf to think we’ve… learned our lesson, or whatever.”

“And how do you suggest we do that, Snow? Start a book club? Kiss and make up?”

We both fall silent after that suggestion, me from embarrassment and him probably from disgust.

**SIMON**

_“And how do you suggest we do that, Snow? Start a book club? Kiss and make up?”_

If all it would take is a kiss…

**BAZ**

Snow shifts next to me, the scarf tugs a bit, and I’m about to snipe at him again when —

**SIMON**

If all it would take is a _kiss_ …

Well, how bad could it be?

**BAZ**

Snow’s mouth is on mine before I can process what’s happening.

He’s so _warm_. And I’m even more aware of his state of undress when my hand falls on his bare shoulder.

**SIMON**

Baz’s lips are soft, and _cold_.

He doesn’t react, at first. Then I feel his hand on my shoulder, and I’m expecting him to shove me away. But he doesn’t.

He pulls me _closer_ , and then he’s pushing back against me.

He’s a bit sloppy, and for just a moment I revel in finding something Baz Pitch isn’t perfect at. Something _I’m_ better at than him.

Then I take his face into my hands and he lets me guide him.

He’s a quick study, at least.

**BAZ**

Hours pass, or maybe seconds.

I don’t know how long I stand there kissing Simon Snow.

I do know that I’m painfully aware of how little he’s wearing the entire time.

His hands have moved from my cheeks to my chest and he’s pushing my blazer off and onto the floor. Normally I would gripe at him, but he takes my bottom lip between his teeth in the same moment and I gasp into his mouth.

Snow’s newest goal seems to be getting me into an equal state of undress, his fingers are fumbling madly with the buttons of my shirt until it joins my blazer at our feet. Then he’s pulling at the scarf until it falls into the heap below us.

His mouth is on my neck as soon as it's exposed, leaving wet kisses over my jaw.

“The scarf,” I say, but Snow cuts me off with another searing kiss. I push at his shoulders, as much as it pains me to. “Wait, Snow — the scarf. It’s off.”

“Yeah, your trousers should follow suit.”

My face is on fire, if I had fed recently I might even manage to be as flushed as Snow. He’s pink from his ears to his chest. It’s delicious. But —

“No, we — the spell.”

It takes him a moment before realization dawns, his eyes wide as he looks down at the scarf that’s been binding us together all day.

“You were right then,” he finally says. “Just had to kiss and make up.”

Then he’s on me again.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [@pipsqueakparker](https://pipsqueakparker.tumblr.com/)


End file.
